Tumblr Prompts
by SkarletHrt
Summary: Publishing the few prompts I got on tumblr. They're Jori, Cori and Bori as far now. Please leave a review. Rated T just in case.
1. Cori - Color the giraffe

**How about one where Cat reveals her feelings for Tori by showing everybody that she is actually a genius as well as standing up to Jade? :D I think she is smarter than she lets on, I think defense mechanism tbh.**

* * *

She treats me like a child. I know I act like one, but I'm not as stupid as she thinks. I just don't want to bear with her.

"Here, paint the giraffe"

"Open your mouth! There you have..."

A gank is a gank until the little one stands up.

"Can you please stop nosing around my house, Jade?"

"Can you please stop nosing around my house?"

Now there she was, mocking Tori. She does not talk like that. I've tried to tell her is not okay, but she makes me shut filling my mouth with cereal, or giving me coloring books. I don't want to take place.

"Okay then, lets sit aaand we'll play the movie" Tori sat by my side. I like

Tori and I think she likes me too. Lights are out, movie starts and we are holding hands. This feels good until...

"Vega, move. I want to sit there"

"What? No! You were sitting next to Andre"

"Well now I want to sit there"

And she just pushed her off and took my popcorn. "Jade, that was not okay"

"Shush. Eat yous popcorn, Cat"

"This is why we weren't invited anymore" Beck said.

"I don't care. We are not together anymore" Jade said. I stood up and sat next to Tori, left the popcorn to Jade and took Tori's hand again. She did nothing else during the movie, but once the lights were on she saw us holding hands.

"Well what do we have here? Sweet sally peaches and little red velvet puppy holding hands. What a funny couple"

Tori let go of my hand "Can you please shut up?"

"I could but I don't want to"

Beck rolled his eyes and scratched his forehead "leave them alone, is not your business Jade"

"It is not your business Jade. Neither it is whatever I do" she said, sitting at the table. "Are you going to and have funny dumb dates now? You are quite the couple"

Before anyone else could say anything I stood up. "I do like Tori" I took her hand again, and she smiled. I smiled back. "And, you know? I don't care if you treat me like a child, I don't. But I am sick now of how you treat her so if you treat her like shit again now on, I won't stay still just watching. So, you know what? Back off Jade. You are not as badass as you think, you can't even keep your boyfriend thanks to your 'kick ass' nature so shut the fuck up. I like Tori, I like you -I say looking at her and smiling- if you have an issue about it then you can go and color the giraffe or eat a bunch of cereal" I said as I throw a coloring book and some crayons at her.

Next thing? She got bright red, but with her mouth shut. It's been a month and Tori and me, we are good.

I didn't want to take part.

* * *

**_Request by The Real Poetic Rambler_**

**_ u/5599690/_**

**_Go read her Hunger Games FF :) she's really good._**


	2. Cori - Knock knock

...

* * *

It had been two days since Cat approached Tori at school. In the library, on the hallways, on the asphalt cafe and just..

"Knock! Knock!" said Cat, tapping on Tori's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Cat!"

"Dang it!" and Cat got away saying no more.

"What... What was that?"

"Uhmm... That was Cat" said Andre who was standing besides Tori.

...

"Knock! Knock!"

"Whoa! Cat, you scared me!"

"No!" And Cat walked away

...

"Oh! Hiya Cat!"

"No! I had to talk first!" and Cat, yeah, walked away

...

"Knock! Knock!"

"Hi Cat!.. Oh! We talked at the same time!"

"Tori!" and... Yes you know what Cat did.

So the third day before school was over, Cat was walking (jumping) straight to Tori, smile on her face but just before she could say a word Tori took her hand and got her into the janitor's closet.

"Okay, you've been all 'knock knock' this days and just running away when I talk. What's going on?" Tori asked, leaning against the door.

"Is not my fault! It's your fault!" said Cat, pawing the floor.

"How... How could be my fault?"

Cat took a lock of hair and played with it between her fingers. "You never say the correct thing..."

"Okay then. Do it again"

"Do what?" asked Cat obliviously

"The knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"What? No! You! Your knock knock thing you've been doing to me!" an annoyed Tori yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!... Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"I..."

"I who?"

"I don't remember the next part..."

Tori let out a sound of defeat and lowed her head. "Fine... Let's go out of here"

They took their last class and were heading out of school when Cat took Tori by the arm with an excited expression.

"Tori! I remembered! Knock knock!"

Tori took a deep breathe and asked "fine, who's there?"

"Would you..."

"Would you who?"

"Would you go out with me some day?"

A kind of shocked Tori stared at the happy and smiling Cat. "How... How could you forget..." Cat's expression changed nothing at all still waiting for an answer and Tori smiled and answered. "Sure, of course I'd go out with you, Cat."

"Yay! See you tomorrow night then?"

"Sure... It would have been easier if you had just asked, you know?"

"That wasn't funny at all. Knock knock jokes are fun"

* * *

**Well the person who asked for this just said "Two Cori stories" and said she'd update the story of hers I'm reading if I did it. She's evil :P**


	3. Jade vs Tori (Bade vs Cori)

"I think is not a really good idea" said Beck to Cat, raising his left eyebrow and possibly imagining the scenery.

"Why not? It will be fun!" Said Cat, taking Beck's shirt and shaking him.

"Because, don't you remember?" said Beck, tapping Cat's head.

Tori approached them, she place an arm around Cat's waist and kissed her forehead, making her smile. "Hey baby!... What are you two doing? Remember what?"

"I was telling Beck we wanted to go to the laser place you told me" said Cat, hugging Tori.

"And I was telling Cat it was not a very good idea since what happened last time" said Beck.

"What happened last time? What are you talking about and why aren't you telling me already?" said Jade, appearing from nowhere.

"We are talking about the last time we went out together. The fairground? Remember?" said Cat excitedly.

"Do not speak of it! We do not speak of it!" Jade yelled.

"Why not? Because you lose? Ha!" Said Tori mockingly.

"I liked that night!" said Cat, hugging harder to her girlfriend.

* * *

_A month or so ago, Cat had convinced Tori (with not much of an effort) to go to the fair. She wanted to go and take all the rides (excepting the haunted house). As always Tori couldn't say no and so they decided and Cat was happier than normal at the end of school day that day.  
_

_"Did she have coffee again? I've told you lot of times she can't have coffee, Vega!" said Jade when she saw Cat jumping in excitement._

_"She didn't have coffee, she's just happy because we're going to the fair"_

_"That's right, it's fair time" said Beck, hugging Jade and kissing her cheek._

_"Do you guys wanna come? It would be a double date! We'll have much fun!" said Cat._

_"I don't know, we don't want to bother you" said Beck._

_"We don't?" Asked Jade._

_"It's okay, more people more fun right?" Said Tori, not wanting to let down Cat._

_"Okay then, we'll go" said Beck smiling._

_"Who says I want to go?" asked Jade, as always messing with everybody._

_"Well then we won't. We can go to the movies or something else" said Beck, kissing Jade's cheek._

_"Nah, we'll go to the fair. I want to go to the haunted house. We'll se if they can haunt me" said Jade with a smirk. Tori and Beck rolled eyes and Cat just said "yay!"_

_That same day later both couples were having a good time at rides. Beck and Jade went on the haunted house while Cat and Tori waited outside, since they couldn't convince Cat to go. When they came out, Cat ran straight to them._

_"Jade! Look what Tori got me!" in her hands the red haired girl had a little white tiger plush. "And she is throwing some rings so I can have a lion too!"_

_"Really? Vega won that?" asked Jade with cynically while Beck petted the toy._

_"It is cute. Win one for me Jade" Beck kidded, while Tori got back with them with a lion bigger than the tiger._

_"Here you go, Cat. Now Mr. Stripes has a friend" said Tori, handing the toy to Cat and having a kiss in reward._

_ Jade took the plush from Beck's hands and examined it "You spoil her tons, Vega"_

_"She's just being a good girlfriend" said Beck, getting back the tiger._

_"Oh! So you are saying I am a bad girlfriend?" said Jade, acting offended and putting her hand on her waist._

_Beck's eyes widened "What? No! I didn't say that!"_

_"Well I'll show you what a good girlfriend I can be!" Said Jade. She made her way to the closest game, which happened to be one where you throw darts to balloons. "What do you want?" She asked to Beck._

_"What? I don't want a toy! Beside I should be the one trying to win something for you" said Beck._

_"What do you want, Beck!"_

_Before he could answer, Cat yelled "Oh! A shark! Tori! Can you win that shark for me please?"_

_"No! That's for Beck!"_

_"But I..."_

_"Beck doesn't want it. I'll win it for you Kitty Cat" said Tori, paying the game._

_"No you won't" said Jade paying another game._

_Tori hit 5/5 balloons_

_Jade hit 3/5._

_Tori got the shark. "I thought you'd win since you throw your scissors to people every day"_

_"Is not the same scissors and darts!"_

_._

_. _

_Tin Can Alley game. Prize: panda bear_

_Tori won. "I thought you were more skilled"_

_"Shut up Vega, I'm warning you"_

_"Babe, I think... Lets go to the rides!" said Beck, trying to get Jade somewhere else. She totally ignored him._

_._

_._

_Ring a bottle- teddy bear_

_Tori won._

_"Fuck you, Vega!"_

_"Jade!"_

_._

_. _

_Hook a duck - crocodile plush_

_Tori won._

_"Yay! Welcome Mr. Green!" Said Cat_

_"You're so sweet" said Tori_

_"Can we eat something?" Beck asked_

_"Later, when you have your toy" Jade answered. Beck groaned._

_._

_. _

_Test your strength - polar bear plush_

_"This is mine" said Jade, throwing the hammer. Didn't hit the bell._

_Tori threw the hammer and the bell rang. She got the toy._

_"What!?"_

_"You were saying?" Tori asked, grin on her face. "There you go babe"_

_._

_._

_Ball in the bucket - Frog plush_

_It was a tie, Tori got the prettier frog. Jade got the frog without an eye._

_"You are slow" said Tori, giving the frog to Cat._

_._

_. _

_Cork Shoot - wolf plush_

_Jade won._

_"Ha! Got'cha! Now who's the loser?" Said Jade, giving the toy to Beck and kissing him._

_Beck rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks babe. This will look really good in the RV"_

_Cat just stared at them smiling._

* * *

"And then we ate hot dogs and cotton candy" said Cat, twisting her hair.

"And Jade got one plush for Beck" said Tori.

"Ooh! You know what? We're going to the laser quest! Beck and I are going to kick your asses!" said Jade, making her way out of school.

"Oh, I so want to see you try!" said Tori, following her outside.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Said Cat to Beck.

"I don't know what's your definition of fun, Cat. But we better take something to eat in there or we'll starve this time" said Beck, taking Cat's hand and dragging her with him behind their girlfriends, who were still yelling and talking about who would beat who.

"Can we take cotton candy?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I think we can take anything. They'll try to beat each other giving us whatever we want" said Beck. "This is so insane. My girlfriend is totally nuts"

They made it to the parking lot and then hopped in Beck's car where the two girls were already waiting for them. It was going to be a hell of an afternoon.

* * *

**THIS ONE WAS ASKED FOR METAL-RIDER. WAS FUN TO WRITE, A LITTLE DIFFICULT BC I DIDN'T KNOW THE GAMES NAMES BUT GOT IT. SORRY THE DELAY AND THANKS FOR HELPING :)**


	4. Bumped - Cori

**xXx**

* * *

Tori loved her job. It was the perfect job for her, because she loved music and vintage things. The only thing she hated was her immediate boss. The assistant manager, who believed he could use Tori as a messenger or something like that just for being the new one at work.

Right now, Tori was on a rush carrying a bunch of vinyls. She had got them from a man who constantly made deals with the store, buying or selling old records, and was on her way back to the shop when her phone buzzed.

_-You're late Victoria, I'll cut your meal time-_

"Asshole" Tori thought. "I'm going to cut something of you that doesn't have to be with meal time"

Knowing her idiotic superior would more than enjoy not letting her have a break to eat, Tori quickened her pace. The street noises, cars, people talking on their phones and the thoughts of how much she would enjoy to cut Jeremy's body limbs sometimes distracted the half latina on her walk.

She didn't heard the yell of people, or even noticed the crosswalk red light when a car almost hit her if not being for the person who tackled her, hitting the ground with a thud.

The sound of breaks, suddenly pushed. Drivers starting to yell to whoever made the kind of traffic jam, horns being pressed and curious people surrounding the spot Tori and her saviour had landed.

"Are you okay?"

"Are they okay?"

"Why weren't you looking?"

"What were you thinking, girl?"

And lots of other questions were made by people.

Tori's back was aching from landing on concrete, and the back of the head as well. The person above her was a girl, smaller than her. Red, literally, red hair in a ponytail, wearing a light blue jogging suit, but given the position they were in, Tori couldn't see the stranger's face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked said girl, not really trying yo stand up. "You landed on my hand..."

"Oh! Sorry! I am fine, thank you. Just, my back and head hurt a little but I'm not harmed... Shit, I hope the vinyls aren't broken... Are you okay?" Tori asked, allowing the girl to move her hand try to get up, but somehow in the middle of the movement, still on the ground they locked eyes and it felt like something clicked.

The girl's brown eyes and smile made Tori, as well, smile like a goof. The annoying people around her, the mad drivers still pushing their horns and yelling were gone. The worry about the discs she had to deliver intact or pay for, was now far gone. It was just this stranger and her, for at least what it seemed minuter to Tori, then someone helped her saviour to get up and then her.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay" said the red haired girl, handing Tori one of the, now forgotten, vinyls and leaving the scene. Around two hours later, and after receiving Jeremy's speech about how irresponsible of her was to almost damage the vinyls and get her entire meal break cut, Tori realized she hadn't asked the stranger's name.

"Shut up, Jeremy. You already told me as many things as they occurred to you. I don't feel guilty enough to get your speech again" said Tori the fourth time the boy tried to reprimand her a out her accident.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm telling Lucas!" cried the assistant manager.

"Go tell Lucas, and I'll tell him how you cut my lunch or meal breaks just because I don't like you" said Tori, knowing Lucas (the owner) would laugh at Jeremy and agree with Tori. "It would be so easy to make your position mine." And that way the idiotic assistant got quiet at least for the rest of the day.

Three days later, every morning since the accident day, Tori looked on the very same red light to try to find again her stranger saviour of red hair and brown eyes without succeed. Not until the fifth day when, ironically, she wasn't looking.

It was her free day, Tori was going out from an ice cream local when she bumped someone. "Sorry!" said both at the same time.

"So, is it a habit in you? To walk without looking?" asked the stranger, smiling.

"Oh my god! It's you! I've been trying to find you!" said Tori, not realizing how weird that could have sounded.

"Well you found me! Well, you bumped me, being more specific" said the red haired girl.

"Yes! Sorry about that! I was just... I just wanted to say thanks. I couldn't say it that day so, thank you..." Tori said, expecting for the girl to say her name, extending her hand.

"Cat. My name is Cat. And you're welcome. Just, watch your step and stop texting and walking" said Cat, taking Tori's hand, not shaking it just taking it in hers.

"I'm Tori Vega, and I will... Uh... I'd... This might be weird or creepy but, would you give me your number? I'd like to thank you uhmm I don't know. I could invite you to see a movie or, dinner or... Or I could buy you an ice cream now! Like mine! Or... Something... Just if you're okay! I mean, I can just say thanks now and leave and-"

"Nice to meet you Tori. And yeah it would be okay, I'll give you my number. I'd love ice cream but someone's expecting me so, you call me" said Cat, giving Tori her number on a piece of paper.

"Sure, I will... Thanks and sorry again" said Tori, waving back to Cat who was now running straight to a black dressed girl some meters forward them. "Or I better don't since that girl looks intimidating..."

However, Tori called Cat the next day.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi! Cat, it's Tori, the girl who texts and walks"_

_"Hi Tori! I didn't think you'd call so soon"_

_"Oh... Is it a bad moment?"_

_"No, it's okay. You're not walking while talking, are you? I hear street noises"_

_"No! I've learned my lesson. I just finished my shift and I am standing out of the shop. Near the avenue so, I'm not walking"_

_"Good. Tell you what. I'll see you at the place we met, what do you say?"_

_"What?"_

_"Weren't you calling to buy me ice cream?"_

_"Yeah I... Yeah, but I didn't think you'd like to go now or... What if... Your friend is okay with that? She looked kinda scary and I don't want to get you (or me) in trouble"_

_"My friend? You mean Jade? She's my best friend and yeah she is scary, but she usually just tries to protect me. It's okay Tori. So, what'cha say?"_

_"Fine, see you there in... How long?"_

_"Fifteen minutes, I'm ending my shift too. Eyes on the road"_

_"Yeah, cool. And yeah I'll watch where I'm going"_

Fifteen minutes was what it took Tori to get to said place, she was on her way when a block away she bumped someone, again. She apologized at the same time than the stranger who happened to be no stranger.

"You know, we have to stop doing that" said Cat, seeing the stranger she had bumped was Tori.

"I was in my way and I swear I was watching my way" said Tori, smiling goofily.

"This time was my fault. So, we already met. What if we go for something to eat?" said

Cat.

"Sure. But it's on me and I don't accept any claims."

"Okay. Next time will be on me. If you want it to be a next time of course". Cat was looking to Tori straight in the eye, and for the latina, it felt like everything else slowed down again. This seemed the beginning of something good. Really good.

"I think I can manage with a second, even a third time. Who knows?" Said Tori, extending her hand for Cat to take it, hoping for it not being a rushed move.

"Yeah, who knows?" said Cat, taking Tori's hand and smiling. Three years after they were still together, and Tori had survived Cat's friend Jade tests and even managed to hook her with her friend Beck.

* * *

**WELL, THIS IS ANOTHER ONE TO THE REAL POETIC RAMBLER. YOU MAKE ME SUFFER SOMETIMES LOL. I TRIED MY BEST, I'M SORRY IF IT CAME SHORT AND KINDA BORING.**


	5. Cori - From grey to pink

_Tori finds Cat depressed. Tori is surprised to see Cat this way, as she is used to her being happy go lucky. This is the real Cat, who is deep and feels trapped by the defense mechanism she created. You can probably see where I am going with this..._

* * *

The thing about being a nice person and to like to be friends with people was that, if someone would want to, they could easily fool you. And that was what Jade loved to do to Tori.

Right now, the tanned girl was walking back home from a very nasty restaurant where she had waited for her friends to appear, since Jade had told her they were to hang out there. "I don't even know why I stayed, I should have known since the moment Trine left me there" she thought, remembering the nasty shack bar where apparently only construction workers were there eating or drinking. "But even tho they looked scary at first, they ended up being more friendly than Jade, I am so gonna make her pay for it" Tori was mumbling while walking to her home when something caught her eye.

A small figure with a very particular red hair was sitting on a swing, in a old and dangerous looking park on the other side of the avenue when Tori was passing by. This small figure was way too similar to Cat, but Cat would never be by herself at evening in a very deserted place. Tori was going to keep her way but she couldn't think about the possibility of Cat being there alone.

.

.

.

Cat Valentine was back at home, laying down on her bed arriving from school. She could see herself wearing the pastel pink dress with flowers of the day in her mirror and the pretty ribbon on her very red hair and her very pretty button earrings. Se could even see the strawberry gloss on her lips, but she always avoided to look at her eyes unless it was necessary, as in mornings to apply eyeliner and mascara.

This day, even after trying, Cat couldn't help but look at herself in the eye and instantly, one single tear escaped her eyes. She took her make up remover and cleaned off all of it, she got undressed and put on a pair of old pants and an old hoodie as well, picked her hair on a ponytail and went out of her pink room. Cat drove until she got to the only place she knew no one known would find her. An old and almost abandoned park where not even the people living around went there. "I guess that'd be a sign for me to stop coming" she thought, but every time she looked at herself she couldn't help but run away.

She used to sit on the old swing set near the entrance, amd just sit there. Not even moving and let the tears come out (if needed) and just to see the night arrive. Cat made an effort every day to be this cheery bouncy girl, to be happy and make happy her friends and anyone she could but this was only a facade. The little girl wrapped in colors and flowers with glitter and make up, the perky girl was nothing more but a lie. "But it is a good lie" Cat said to herself. "It is a good lie since I do it to cheer up my friends and family, it is a good lie so the people I love can be okay. I don't want to bother anyone with my stuff" she thought every day. And every time she failed to put on the mask, Cat would run away and drive to that place.

Tori approached the park's entrance and walked slowly to the girl sitting on the swing. She was crying and Tori could tell she wasn't okay, but finally knowing the sad looking girl was her loved friend made her heart shrink. "Cat? Is it really you, Cat? What's going on" She asked.

Cat stood up fast, cleaned her face and put on her one million smile to face her friend. "Oh hey Tori! What are you doing here? I was out just, uh, walking and forgot the way back home" but Tori wasn't going to eat that, so she just said what Jade had made her do and asked again what was going on. "Nothing, I just told ya, I got lost" but before she could end talking, Tori's arms were wrapped around her and Cat talked.

"I spent every day hiding my sadness behind all those colors, behind all those smiles and all my happiness, but I end up alone at least once a week here. I take off all the pretty colors and all the make up and let myself feel vulnerable. I put on that cheery girl so I can't be mocked for being an emotional mess… She makes me feel safe from getting hurt on any way" Cat said, with a sad tone. "And now I can't help it. I can't help to let her live each day as if she was real, as if she was the real Cat and not… This one you are seeing today. All tears and sad thoughts… I would've never wanted for anyone to see me like this. This isn't the Cat you know, this isn't the Cat you see every day. I am scared of get hurt, I am scared of everything that could happen… I just put cheery Cat mode on without even knowing…"

Tori felt tears soaking her shirt, and the sad voice of Cat talking. She took a step back and indeed found her cheery friend being nothing but a cololess version of the girl she was used to. No make up, old clothes on, tears running down her face even when she was not making a sound when crying. This was the real Cat, the one hiding behind all the happy colors and smiles. For some reason, she didn't want to be seen like this, like how she really was. "'So I can't be mocked for being an emotional mess' she said" Tori thought. "This person standing in front of me is the real persona hiding behind the giggles and smiles. And I never noticed, she was suffering behind her, asking for help".

Tori hugged Cat again and told her "I am so sorry you have to deal with this. You have to carry all of this by yourself. Whatever the reason is that got you to this point, you deserve to be yourself. I get you're scared of getting hurt, I understand you don't know how to deal with what you feel, but now on I'm here for you. I don't want you to suffer alone, I don't want you to hide from me. You can come to me whenever you want and cry, and scream or to do whatever you want but to be your own self. If this is the real Cat Valentine, then I want to know everything about you".

Cat was surprised Tori wasn't mad at her. "She understands" Cat thought. "She understands and she wants to be with me, for me…"

The read headed hugged Tori back and for the first time in a very long time she cried her heart out. Tori kissed Cat's forehead and promised to herself she would always be there. She had seen Cat in her brightest colors, and now she was seeing the real ones. She would have it hard, but she was willing to be there for Cat and if possible, make her go from grey to pink again and if grey was her final color, then she would be the pink for Cat. "I won't ever ask you to do anything, but I hope you can feel safe enough to be yourself around me now on, Cat. I'm here for you and I'm here to stay. It is really shocking to see you like this, but I'm not going anywhere" Tori whispered, kissing the redhead's forehead again.

.

.

.

**This was an ask, so here…. I tried my best, sorry if it came out bad. Hope you like it.**


End file.
